Hey Feliciana!
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Italy's a girl! Italy was a girl all along! (Oh shut up it's a fanfic XD) So Italy ran a bit too far, got into a trap by a special trio, which is confronted by another trio, which is- I gave too much plot already! Read the fanfic, 'kay? Rated T. Definite GerIta in this. Ciao Enjoy the fanfic! (The photo isn't mine- all credit to whomever made that piece o' fine fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_** 1**

I woke up with Germany sleeping soundly right next to me, like any other day. I slowly crept out of bed, to the bathroom, holding my uniform, as well as new wraps.

I locked the door behind me. I then took off my wig, long, brown curls cascading down my back. My special curl would always poke out of my wig, no matter what the situation. I took off my pinkish/purple sleeping shirt, revealing the tight wraps that were starting to fall apart. I quickly took those off my bust of a reasonable size- I was somewhere in between medium and large in terms of bust size, so I had to bind my new wraps tightly. Thankfully they weren't as bad as a corset Hungary once offered for me to try on. I sighed at the fact that I had a very feminine shape, as it was hard to conceal- I had to make my uniform a little baggy.

Oh yeah- you're probably confused right now. Well, my name is Feliciana. Feliciana Vargas. I'm a girl. So if you're wondering why my brother Lovino (also known as Romano) is always calling Ludwig (a.k.a Germany) a potato bastardo and freaking out whenever he hears that I sleep with Germany a **lot-** but I really like him! Germany never did anything wrong to me! Well, I'm kinda a sissy so he always picks on me and tells me to be more like a man... but he has his bad parts too! He has a lot of ********** magazines hidden in his secret compartment. I found one once and he told me to never tell anyone.

But Germany once bought me a BIG book on how to make certain pasta dishes- I didn't know 15 out of the 999,999,999,999,999 of them! He also saves my ass when the Allies pick on me, or when I'm in Egypt and can't tie my shoelaces! Plus he saved me when England tried to give me his cooking. Big Brother France ate it instead. Don't ask.

I went out after I finished to make some PASTA~ when 30 minutes later, as I slurped on some Angel Hair garnished with lotsa mozzarella~ I heard a voice shouting for me. I crept into a nearby barrel, slurping silently.

A loud BOOM was heard from my ears as Germany slammed open the door in search of me. "ITALY! FELICIANO! IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!" I stood still, twirling a pasta thread that protruded from my mouth yet was slowly going into my tummy as I ate it, repeating the process. But I was halfway through my dish, when the top of the barrel opened and light shone onto me. I found Germany glaring at me. I slurped down a thread of Angel Hair in response. Honestly, Germany finds me every time. Then again, I didn't clean up from making my pasta.

"Italy! Do 15 extra laps on top of the 10 laps for your warm up!" Germany ordered in his stern, German accent, his blue eyes piercing through my caramel-chocolate brown.

"VE~ Doitsu, can't you make the distance shorter for me?"

"Yes- IF YOU WANT ME TO NOT SAVE YOU FROM BRITAIN!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BRITAIN'S COMING!" I ran lightning speed out of the kitchen, and Germany shouted, "Italy, wait!"

I was flailing my arms at the thought of Britain. He was scarier than Russia, and Russia was friendly! I ran, arms pumping, legs taking long strides, and I was probably going 25 miles an hour.

I stopped at a garden of yellow flowers, and I picked one that shone golden above the rest. It was pretty-

"WHAAAA! HOLY CRAPOLA!" I shouted, stealing my brother's famous swear that had a 10 minute challenge on YouTube, as I was stuck in a net that raised up all of a sudden. I was in a trap! But before I could say anything, I felt all sleepy and passed out.

**Cliffhanger~~~~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**_** 2**

I woke up to find four pairs of eyes staring at me. A sparkling, sharp cobalt, a piercing ruby wine red, a light pine green, and a dark emerald green. I then realized France, Prussia, Hungary-san, and Spain were staring wide-eyed at me. I realized that my hair was down. And I must've not tightened my wraps enough, because some buttons on my uniform had popped out, and I saw par tof my chest poking out.

"Hey FelicianA," Prussia grinned. "Apparently Hungary never told us about THIS."

"Hey, calm down with a tomato for a second before you go into hard-core questioning Prussia," Spain said.

"Ahonhonhon. I'd be more concerned about Germany knowing about this," France commented.

"Well, did West find out? If he didn't that would mean that they haven't hit it off and got DOWN," Prussia commented.

"Prussia!" Hungary gasped. "All you ever think about is what vital regions have collided!"

"And there's one in particular that I want to seize," Prussia looked at her, licking his lips. She flushed red, and countered, "I'm dating Romania."

Prussia groaned. "First the Austrian priss in tutus and tights, now the half vampire that can tan and cast spells! Seriously?!"

In the midst of all the commotion, I ran out the door, grabbing my wig and wraps on a table counter. I ran 'till I found a forest to tie on my wraps, and adjust my wig. I ran, and collapsed from exhaustion.

When I found up, I found that Germany was carrying me. I knew by the back of his head, his sturdy back, and his tough iron buttcheeks. When he saw that I was awake (he actually found out when I was rubbing his behind), he said, "Italy, I found you unconscious in a flower field. You're bleeding because you were laying on thorns. Truth be told, I vas vorried about you." He carried me to his house.

I stumbled to the bathroom to take a bath, when Germany offered to help me- no, INSISTED. "Italy, you're wounded pretty deeply. I have to help you."

"Nononono that's alright doitsu~ I can take care of myself!"

"Italy I insist!" Germany reached out to unbutton my shirt when I crossed my arms. "No. I can- whaaaa!" I nearly stumbled over on my weak legs when Germany caught me. However, my wig slipped off, and my hair came out. Plus Germany managed to unbutton most of my shirt while catching me, and he saw my wraps. I was screwed.

"You're really hurt Italy," Germany commented. "And why did you grow out your hair? You look more that a girl zat way." Well. Germany was thick-headed. He didn't realize it. Relief swept through me. However, when he took off my wraps, and they slid down to reveal my womanly figure, I bent down, crossing my arms over my chest, and his embarrassment flushed over his face.

"Italy... I never knew..."

"Doitsu..."

"I still have to help you."

"Nononono! I'm a girl! This is wrong!"

"Italy. We've slept together, ate together, said I love you to one another, and did all but one thing to confirm that we're in love."

"Uh, what would that be, Ger-" I was silenced with a kiss, and that started the chain of events that would occur that night. ((T rated fic; no details on that!))

((Will be continued!))


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**_** 3- What went on with the BTT feat Magic Trio and Hungary**

"How could you let her escape?" Britain, Romania, and Norway questioned in unison ((Oh YEAH THE MAGIC TRIO IS IN PRUSSIA'S HOUSE- AWESOME JUST GOT AWESOMER!)).

"Well," Francis smirked, "You can thank this cute couple with way too much sexual tension." Francis pointed to a now infuriated Prussia and Hungary. "We do not have sexual tension!" They both screamed.

"Francis, you know that Lizzie and I are dating, right?" Romania stated.

"Ahonhonhon. Lizzie can take up relationships like zat Taylor Swift."

"Bloody frog! Quit discussing matters of romanCE- FRANCE QUIT SLAPPING MY ARSE YOU WINE BASTARD!" Britain yelped.

"More like bastardo~" Spain mused.

"Will you guys just shut up about romance and tell about Italy?" Norway murmured aloud, and everyone paused.

"Ahonhonh-ON! Britain I own your ass, you don't own moi's! Ok, so Hungary knows about this kind of stuff. Elizabeta, you tell everyone."

"Vell, ok. So Italy was a girl, and I dressed her in pretty dresses. She and the Holy Roman Empire-"

"Vou mean West," Prussia interrupted, but was silenced with a frying pan.

"Fell in love, you know the story. Since she was left alone eventually, and her brother was left to Espania, she knew she'd be quashed had she not disguised herself as a guy. And so, Germany will find out eventually."

"He'll probably find out now," Romania said, looking into a red orb that shone in his hands out of nowhere. In it, were the events of late last chapter.

"Vasilica! Don't intervene on their private lovey-dovey moment!" Britain exclaimed.

"Oh Britain, I never knew you were a romantic~ "

"Shut up French frog!"

"I'm so lonely..." Norway grumbled to himself. All of a sudden, Denmark went through the door. "Hey Norway! Miss me?"

Everybody started to laugh. Suddenly, Prussia stole a kiss from Hungary right in front of Romania. Holy Roman Empire.


	4. Chapter 4-Grandpa Rome, GerIta, etc

_**Chapter**_** 4**

I woke up with sunlight in my eyes, and Germany sleeping soundly right next to me. I suddenly recalled the events of last night; a LOT of pulling on my haircurl, a lot of -, and-

"GERMANY FINALLY GOT A GIRL IN HIS BED~~~~~~~" Grandpa Rome was here! He popped out of nowhere! I pulled the nearest bedcovers up to my chest (I wasn't wearing anything), and shouted, "Grandpa Rome, I slept with Germany so many nights-"

"BUT HE FINALLY SLEPT WITH ONE! AS IN, SLEPT. WITH. ONE." I knew EXACTLY what he meant. I sighed, masking the chuckle that I hid deep inside my throat- hey, Italians are known for their dirty humor~

Germany was wide awake by this time, and he stood up, throwing the bedcovers off, regardless of the fact that he was completely clothing-bare! Grandpa Rome took no notice, and ate a raw potato.

"Not my potatoes!" Germany kicked Grandpa Rome's ass out the window, and Grandpa Rome shouted, "I'm so proud of you Italy! I just hope Lovina will end up as fortunate! Italians are the best lovers~"

"LOVINA?" Germany and I shouted, staring at each-other. Romano was a girl?

"Vou didn't know?" Germany asked me. After all, Romano and I were close siblings.

"Ve~ Nope. I'll make some PASTA~ And you can make wurst!" I stood up and was about to head out the door, when Germany grabbed me from behind and ordered me to put some clothes on.

I ended up dressing in a brown suit with a black tie, and a short skirt with black boots and small shorts underneath (the shorts were unnoticeable unless I fell upside down). I pulled my wavy/curly hair back and complimented it with a gold bow. I looked ready for training today- as Feliciana~!

When Germany saw me, he flushed red! Hahahaha. Japan also flushed red when he figured out everything.

"PASTA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" I sang, making rainbow pasta. Another day...

**Back with the BTT and MT and Denmark...**

"We're DONE, Hungary." Romania and Hungary broke up. Prussia smirked. Everyone yawned and said, "Finally." "Cool! So... Italy's a girl? She a hot chick? Did Germany bang her out yet?" Denmark asked.

"Yes is the answer to all those questions," Romania, Hungary, and Prussia stated. Everyone cheered for the GerIta.

"Is Romano a girl too then~?" Spain asked.

"Didn't you have hot spamano-ness yet?" Prussia and Hungary asked in unison.

"Uh, Romano is a bit tsundere..."

"Hey, Britain is tsundere as tsundere gets, and I pawned his ass **so** many times~" France mused, and was slammed by a now blushing fem England (let's just say he was trying to make scones) with Hungary's frying pan.

"Well, Romano's story will need ANOTHER FANFIC!" Hungary exclaimed.

"Kesesesese~ Let's get to work!"

Fin... With Feliciana...Somewhat.


End file.
